One Fiery Night
by h8ers.gonna.h8
Summary: Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Leo jangan terkecoh dengan kata 'fiery'. Hanya satu malam istimewa bagi Jason dan Piper. Rated M untuk konten dewasa. Review please - I need to know my mistakes.


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO.

Pertama kalinya saya bikin FF begini. I know it's VERY crappy. I know. But may I have some reviews anyway? :'( I need to know what you guys think of this.

Piper menyambut Jason dengan berendam di bak mandi yang cahayanya remang-remang, hanya diterangi cahaya ratusan lilin yang telah ia susun. Kelopak mawar bertebaran di lantai, di bak mandi... di tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang dikenakan Piper malam ini, yang jelas ia tahu betul cara membangkitkan hasrat Jason. Rambut coklatnya ditata ikal bagaikan seorang puteri, lebat dan berkilau, jatuh terurai di kedua bahunya. Mungkin hanya Jason yang bisa melihatnya, namun mata indah Piper hari ini dipenuhi api – Jason merasa bahwa api di mata gadis pujaannya ini tak kalah terang dari api di mata Ares maupun Hestia. Bibir tipisnya terlihat begitu ranum dan basah. Dan sesuatu di bak mandinya - Jason seperti ditarik menuju keharuman seribu bunga. Ia ingin menyentuh Piper, menjelajahi lekuknya yang lembut dan wangi bagai surga.

Piper mendesah pelan saat Jason memasuki ruangan. Wajah Jason yang lelah dan matanya yang sayu justru membuatnya kian tak sabar.

Sorot mata Piper menggoda. Jason tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Lalu ia perlahan menghampiri Piper. Melepas kemejanya. Menebarkan keharumannya yang maskulin menggairahkan. Pelan. Pelan-pelan sekali.

Piper pun menarik napas, setengah kesal, setengahnya lagi tak tahan melihat dada Jason yang bidang dan semua otot-otot di tubuhnya. Piper gemas ingin merobek-robek kemejanya.

Lalu Piper turun dari bak mandinya. Ia masih mengenakan lingerie, hanya saja sudah basah. Melihat Jason menelan ludah, Piper seperti menemukan kesempatan balas dendam. Ia berjalan dengan begitu lambatnya ke arah Jason. Jason menatapnya liar sembari terus melepas pakaiannya. Saat Piper akhirnya tiba, tangan Jason seketika tak tahan lagi – ia mencari kancing lingerie Piper, namun Piper menahannya. Akhirnya Jason menangkap bibir ranum itu di sela bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan pelan dan lembut, saat Piper perlahan membuka resleting celana Jason.

Kenakalan Piper pun muncul: ia menyentuh kejantanan Jason di bawah sana. Cepat sekali, namun Jason sampai melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Piper dan mendesah puas.

Piper selalu menyukai suara Jason yang dalam dan merdu. Jangankan desahannya saat memadu cinta, teriakan melengkingnya di medan perang pun begitu Piper sukai. Karena itulah ia ingin mendengar desahan itu lagi. Tangan Piper terbang ke tiap sentimeter tubuh atletis Jason, mencari titik kepuasannya.

Berhasil. Ia mendesah lagi, kali ini lebih panjang – namun Piper segera membungkam bibir Jason dengan bibirnya.

Tanpa Piper sadari, Jason telah melucuti lingerie-nya. Kini mereka sama. Mereka saling bertatap mata, hanya menyelaraskan hasrat berdua.

Jason masih mengecup Piper, sembari perlahan menyeret bibirnya ke leher jenjang Piper. Jason begitu dekat dengan rambut Piper, dan keharuman rambutnya bahkan membuat Jason lebih tak tahan lagi. Piper baru hendak melepaskan desahan ketika tangan Jason menaiki pinggangnya hingga ke dada kanannya. Piper mengerang puas saat Jason memainkan ujung payudara dan lehernya secara bersamaan.

Piper kini sudah benar-benar panas. Dan sekarang tangan kiri Jason turun dari tengkuknya, ke punggungnya dan akhirnya ke bokongnya. Jason begitu ingin menyentuh bagian itu. Bagian yang begitu penuh dan mempesona bagi Jason.

Desahan Piper semakin liar. Permainan Jason begitu panas dan membara. Meski begitu, ia tak mau kalah dengan Jason: jemari tangan kirinya menyentuh leher Jason sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan kelelakian Jason yang telah menegak sejak tadi. Mereka berdua begitu larut dalam hasrat, hingga akhirnya mereka sanggup bermain cinta dengan berbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Jason dan Piper masih berciuman sembari menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain di lantai. Kemudian Jason melepaskan tangannya. Nafasnya menderu penuh hasrat. "Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini padamu," katanya lembut. "Lihat ini."

Piper menatapnya saat ia turun perlahan, ke dadanya, ke perutnya, hingga akhirnya ke pangkal pahanya... Jason melakukan semua itu tanpa melepaskan jamahan tangannya yang begitu nikmat. Piper terus menderu, mendesah puas. Namun Jason baru akan melancarkan serangannya.

Ia terus bergerak ke arah kewanitaan Piper yang telah basah dan begitu wangi menggoda. Jason mengecup lembut area itu. Erangan puas Piper semakin membuatnya membara. Jason terus menggodanya, ia menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya dengan penuh nafsu di bawah sana. Piper pun tak tahan lagi. Ia datang tak lama setelah itu.

Piper pun bangkit dan duduk dengan terengah-engah. Ekspresi Piper seperti tersiksa namun puas oleh semua godaan panas yang dilancarkan Jason sejak tadi. "Ayo. Kita selesaikan saja," katanya di tengah deru nafasnya.

Jason mendorong Piper ke lantai pelan-pelan. Saat itu, Piper berhasil menyentuh kejantanannya sekali lagi. Jason mengerang. "Baiklah," bisiknya. Ia mulai dengan menikmati padat dan lembutnya payudara sang gadis yang bundar sempurna. Dan Jason melancarkan serangannya ke dalam tubuh Piper. Piper berteriak, "Aaaah!", agak kesakitan. Jason mundur, memberi waktu untuk menarik nafas. Lalu ia kembali maju. Keindahan dunia yang kini dinikmati Jason pun mulai menemukan kenikmatan. Dia mendesah panjang. Jason telah membuatnya seolah terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Ia terus melaju, menanamkan benihnya dalam tubuh indah Piper. Ia pun mengeluarkan erangan panjang yang terdengar begitu nikmat di telinga gadis itu.

Jason memisahkan diri dengan Piper, lalu menatap matanya. Seperti telah bersepakat sebelumnya, mereka berdiri lagi, berjalan ke arah bak mandi dan menceburkan diri ke dalamnya.

Selain mereka berdua, hanya sang dewi cinta – ibunda Piper – yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.


End file.
